The Gaming Hero Revamped!
by lightntail
Summary: A couple of days before Izuku is attacked by the sludge villain, he gains the gamer power. Watch as Izuku uses his new abilities to become the number one hero!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I said that I was going to rewrite my first story later, however some new ideas have been brought to my attention. So I am going to start rewriting this story now.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think or if there is anything I should add.**

_Line Break_

(Izuku's pov)

 **Synchronizing…**

 **Warning! Synchronization is at 50% some features may not be out yet and bugs will happen.**

 **Time until full Synchronization: Unknown.**

 **Please enjoy and watch out for any bugs in the game.**

 **After a good night of sleep you have been fully healed.**

…What?

D-did I take drugs or something? No I definitely did not take any drugs. But how can you explain this, without immediately thinking drugs?!

~Sigh~ All right, Calm down Izuku. Think about this rationally. How else could one explain this? A Quirk? But how would that be possible? He had both toe joints, so just how is this a thing?

 **Ding!**

Huh?

 **[Hello there, If you are reading this, then that means that Gaia has chosen you to be the gamer of this world! Out of so many Universes, you have been chosen! What you do after the tutorial is up to you, whether you are good or evil, or maybe don't even choose a side. Or maybe you just choose to ignore this new ability. Its all your call. Shall we get started? Great! Go Ahead and open your Stat screen.]**

As I read this I started to piece things together. I was chosen by an entity named Gaia to obtain this ability meaning it was not a quirk so that cleared up a lot of confusion. Now how do I open the stat screen?

"Stats."

 **Izuku Base stats**

 **Level 1**

 **Title: none**

 **Hp 100/100 (regen 20 Hp per minute)**

 **Sp 100/100 (regen 20 Sp per minute)**

 **Ki (locked)**

 **Ap (locked)**

 **Chakra (locked)**

 **Str: 10**

 **Vit: 10**

 **Dex: 10**

 **End: 10**

 **Int: 10 (+100% ) =20**

 **Wis: 10 (+100%0 =20**

 **Luck: 10**

 **Perks: Secret Genius:( +100% to Int and Wis)**

 **Flaws: Fanboy:(-10% stat gain)**

 **[First thing that you will notice is that all your stats are set at 10. These are the average amount of points a normal person has. Leveling up gives you 5 bonus points for you to spend on your stats. Training Also increases your points and makes you stronger. However, It gets harder to train your stats the higher they go up. So use your spare points wisely.]**

Well that made sense. But what were those other stats that were locked? I could easily figure out the other stats and what they did but the three locked stats were a mystery. Maybe they had to do with the fact that the game is only working to half capacity right now.

 **[Alright, that's enough admiring yourself, lets move on. You probably already know about the inventory so lets move onto the skills.]**

Wait aren't you going to say anything about those 3 locked skills? ~sigh~ alright lets move on

"Skills."

 **Skills:**

 **Gamer's Body: All damage is converted to Hp and allows for large increases in stats.**

 **Gamer's Mind: Allows one to keep calm in any situation and keeps the gamer from experiencing psychological problems.**

 **[Looks like you don't have many skills at this time huh? Looks like you will need some help.]**

 **Ding!**

 **[An item has just been transferred to your inventory. This item is known as a skill book, skill books allow one to learn skills easily and quickly without the hassle of trial and error. Go ahead and take a look.]**

Well that's helpful, I am going to need as many skills as I can get my hands on if I am going to become a hero. "Inventory"

A screen shows up in front of me showing an empty inventory save for the cloths that I am wearing. However there is a single book at the top. I reach out for it and the screen seems to ripple, I feel my hand grasp something and I pull it out. Right after doing so a new screen appears.

 **You have obtained the skill book instant dungeon creation and destruction.**

 **Would you like to learn it?**

 **Y/N**

I hesitantly press yes and the book seems to dissolve into particles which flow into me, I feel knowledge rushing into my head about how to use this technique, but I also feel something else. Almost like something was unlocked. A part of me that I never knew existed but is now free like it should be.

 **Ding!(2)**

 **ID creation and destruction (Active) Level 1 (0% exp) Cost 50 Ap**

 **Allows one to create and escape from instant dungeons. Higher levels make better dungeons to train in.**

 **Current dungeons:**

 **Empty**

 **Something has been unlocked...**

I open up my stats to see if anything has changed.

 **Izuku Midoriya**

 **Level 1**

 **Title: none**

 **Quirk: Unknown**

 **Hp 100/100 (regen 20 Hp per minute)**

 **Sp 100/100 (regen 20 Sp per minute)**

 **Ap 400/400 (regen 40 Se per minute)**

 **Ki (Locked)**

 **Chakra (Locked)**

 **Str: 10**

 **Vit: 10**

 **Dex: 10**

 **End: 10**

 **Int: 10 (+100%) =20**

 **Wis: 10 (+100%) =20**

 **Luck: 10**

 **Perks: Secret Genius: (+100% to Int and Wis)**

 **Flaws: Fanboy (-10% stat gain)**

Now one of my stats is unlocked? Thats good, I don't have to go looking for ways to unlock it, But just what the hell is Aura? And now there is something labeled under quirk? Does that mean that I had a quirk all along?

 **Ding!**

Great what now?

 **By learning a skill that requires Aura, you have unlocked your spirit and gained another skill.**

 **Aura (Passive/Active) Level 1 (0% exp) Cost: 30 Ap/minute Base**

 **Aura is the manifestation of one's soul. Aura allows one to create shields around themselves and Heal from wounds.**

 **Passive effects: +30% to physical and mental stats, +100% Hp and Sp Regen)**

 **Active effects: Additional +30% to physical and mental stats, Hp regen increased by an Additional 100%, 25% damage reduction.**

 **Using more Ap increases effects and leveling speed**

...Wait a second, isn't that from the anime RWBY? D-did the game take something from fiction and make it a reality? If thats the case then Ki would probably be from Dragon Ball Z while Chakra is from Naruto.

 **For understanding how the game works your Int has increased by 1.**

Well that is going to be really helpful, especially since Being in school will drastically help my Int and Wis scores.

 **[Well would you look at that? Two Skills in one! Be sure to train them up! Since the game is still installing most of the other Menu's are not currently working, The tutorial for them will appear when they are unlocked. Have Fun! -Han Jee Han, The first Gamer]**

Thanks Han Jee Han, looks like its time for me to start training.

(Line Break)

(3rd person pov)

After Izuku got dressed he went and got something to eat. Afterwards he left the building and before stopping 'Wait, if I start training out in the open, people will start thinking I'm weird, Maybe I can use the ID to train!' He held up his hand and thought 'ID create!'

The world seemed to shift for a moment. Everything felt… Off. There was no wind and there were no people walking around. 'So this is the instant dungeon? Just an empty world? The description said that higher levels would add more things so the empty dungeon must just be for training. Now how am I going to train? Lifting heavy objects would most likely increase my strength and endurance so that's a start but where am I going to find something like that?'

 **Ding!**

 **Quest received.**

 **You are looking for a place to train up and get stronger. Find a place with a large open area that you can use to train.**

 **Quest completion: 1000 exp, Training area, Gravity seals.**

 **Quest Failure: 100 exp, no training area, no satisfaction of finding a place to train.**

 **Quest is mandatory.**

'Gravity seals? Those would most likely be used for training. If I have those my training would speed up greatly!' Izuku started running around trying to find a place fit for training.

 **Ding!**

 **Through specific actions, you have gained the skill 'Running'.**

 **Running (active) Level 1 (0% exp) cost: 30 Sp per minute**

 **Increases movement speed by 102%**

'Wow, thanks to my new aura skill my stamina refills faster than running would use it, I could potentially run forever!' Izuku continued running but was only able to run for about 6 and a half minutes before he stopped to think about where he was wanting in a training area. He did manage to gain a point to both endurance and dexterity so that is great.

'A building would work aesthetically, but if I leave the dungeon things will change and I won't have it as a training area anymore. If anything a dump would be perfect but I don't know of any dumps…around… here...' Izuku thought before realizing that the beach nearby had litter scattered across it. It would be perfect for training! He began running to the beach as fast as he could.

When he arrived he saw a large amount of trash piled up along the shore. 'This is perfect! There is all sorts of garbage here, Heavy or light depending on what I can lift at the time.'

 **Ding!**

 **This beach has a large amount of trash on it making it perfect for training!**

 **Do you wish to set this as your Training area?**

 **Y/N**

Izuku immediately pressed yes.

 **Ding!**

 **Quest complete!**

 **You are looking for a place to train up and get stronger. Find a place with a large open area that you can use to train.**

 **Quest completion: 1000 exp, Training area, Gravity seals.**

 **[Tutorial]**

 **[Training area's are places that will reset after you leave. Affecting things on the outside world will not effect things here unless you delete the training area]**

 **Ding!**

 **Your level has increased by 1!**

'Great! That makes things so much easier! Time to get to training! But first.' "Time"

 **Saturday 8:42 Am**

'Mom said she was going to be out for the weekend because she was going to see a friend out of town, and since its the weekend I don't have anywhere else to be so its time to train till my bones break!'

He opened his inventory and took out the gravity seal. It looked just like a piece of paper with lots of scribbles on it.

 **Ding!**

 **Through specific actions you have gained the skill Observe!**

 **Observe (active) Level 1 (0% exp)**

 **This skill allows one to view someone's stats or see what something is and get a small amount of info about it.**

 **Gravity seal (level 10 seal)**

 **Put this gravity seal anywhere on yourself and select what gravity you want it to be set at.**

 **Gravity limit: 10x**

'So this seal increases my gravity making me seem heavier so I get more stat points.' He placed the seal on his chest and it seemed to disappear.

 **What gravity would you like to set this to?**

 **1x: Increases physical stat gain by 0%**

 **2x: Double's stat point gain**

 **3x**

 **4x**

 **5x**

 **6x**

 **7x**

 **8x**

 **9x**

 **10x**

Everything after 2x was crossed out meaning he wasn't strong enough yet. He tapped 2x and immediately felt twice as heavy. "stats" he called out weakly.

 **Izuku Midoriya**

 **Level 2**

 **Title: none**

 **Quirk: Unknown**

 **Hp 130/130 (regen 52 Hp per minute)**

 **Sp 140/140 (regen 56 Sp per minute)**

 **Ap 550/550 (regen 40 Se per minute)**

 **Ki (Locked)**

 **Chakra (Locked)**

 **Str: 10 (+30%)= 13**

 **Vit: 10 (+30%)= 13**

 **Dex: 10 (+30%)= 13**

 **End: 11 (+30%)= 14**

 **Int: 11 (+160%) =29**

 **Wis: 10 (+160%) =26**

 **Luck: 10**

 **Bonus points: 5**

 **Perks: Secret Genius: (+100% to Int and Wis)**

 **Flaws: Fanboy (-10% stat gain)**

 **Gravity seal 2x: halves all physical stats while training (Only decreases Sp)**

He had 140 Sp meaning each point in End equaled 10 Sp, Halving his endurance means he only had 70 stamina points. He needed to get those points up, and fast!

He began moving some lighter objects as they were now heavy to him, after about moving 5 bags worth of trash several window's opened.

 **Ding!**

 **By training you have unlocked a hidden skill!**

 **Body Training (passive) Level 1 (0% exp)**

 **This skill increases your stat point gain.**

 **+10% physical stat point gain while training**

 **By feeling the burn, your Str has increased by 2**

 **By feeling the burn, your Vit has increased by 2**

 **By moving past your limits, your End has increased by 2**

He felt lighter than he did earlier and decided to work on dexterity next. He waited until his Stamina filled back up before running as fast as he could. He realized that his stamina healed faster than running drained it. He activated his Aura as he ran causing a milky white Aura to appear around him as he ran. He continued this for about 2 Hours before his legs started hurting greatly.

 **By forcing your muscles to move, your Str has increased by 6**

 **By running while weighed down, your Dex has increased by 6**

 **By using up everything you have, your endurance increased by 6**

 **Aura Leveled up 3 times!**

 **Aura (Passive/Active) Level 4 (27.32% exp) Cost: 30 Ap/minute Base**

 **Aura is the manifestation of one's soul. Aura allows one to create shields around themselves and Heal from wounds.**

 **Passive effects: +34% to physical and mental stats, +104% Hp and Sp Regen)**

 **Active effects: Additional +34% to physical and mental stats, Hp regen increased by an Additional 104%, 25% damage reduction.**

 **Using more Ap increases effects and leveling speed**

 **[Status]**

 **Izuku Midoriya**

 **Level 2**

 **Title: none**

 **Quirk: Unknown**

 **Hp 160/160 (regen 64 Hp per minute)**

 **Sp 260/260 (regen 104 Sp per minute)**

 **Ap 550/550 (regen 40 Se per minute)**

 **Ki (Locked)**

 **Chakra (Locked)**

 **Sp (after gravity change) 130/130 (regen 52 Sp per minute)**

 **Str: 18 (+30%)= 23**

 **Vit: 12 (+30%)= 16**

 **Dex: 17 (+30%)= 23**

 **End: 20 (+30%)= 26**

 **Int: 11 (+160%) =29**

 **Wis: 10 (+160%) =26**

 **Luck: 10**

 **Bonus points: 5**

 **Perks: Secret Genius: (+100% to Int and Wis)**

 **Flaws: Fanboy (-10% stat gain), Torn Muscles: (-50% to all physical stat gain. -50% to physical stats)**

 **Gravity seal 2x: halves all physical stats while training (Only decreases Sp)**

'I… Tore my muscles? Well that makes sense but I didn't even know that could happen.' He used observe on the status effect.

 **Torn Muscles (Time limit 3:59:48)**

 **A side effect of training your muscles to hard, the amount of time needed for this to heal is dependent on how fast you heal. On the positive side, when it is healed you will gain +5 Str.**

"Damn it! ~sigh~ well, I guess this is as good a time as any to head back home, its already noon. Maybe I can learn a healing spell once I get back." He changed the gravity back to 1x and immediately felt much lighter. He felt lighter and stronger than when he got there in the first place.

He raised his hand and used ID escape before activating his aura once more. He saw the time remaining half itself.

'Wait, going around town with a white aura around me will draw unnecessary attention to me, better turn it off. Or, keep it on and go back into the ID where no one is around to see it.' He re entered the ID and saw the trash he had moved before had reset back to where it was before.

He started walking back to his house but after a couple of steps he got a new skill

 **Ding!**

 **Due to specific actions, you have gained the skill 'Pain Tolerance'**

 **Pain Tolerance (passive) Level 1 (0% exp)**

 **This skill allows the user to tolerate more pain than normal. This does not get rid of the pain, just makes it easier to tolerate.**

Izuku smiled and then began to run, because of this he gained several levels in Pain Tolerance and a single level in Aura. However, the timer for the torn muscles had gone up a bit due to straining his muscles even more.

When he got back home he made some lunch and gained a cooking skill. Apparently higher level foods give better bonuses. He used Observe on the sandwich he made.

 **PBJ sandwich Lv1**

 **A basic Pbn'J sandwich.**

 **Increases Regeneration by 10%**

 **+5% stat point increase**

 **Buffs last 30 Minutes.**

He eagerly ate the sandwich before looking at the time remaining.

 **Time remaining: 1:45:23**

He decided to go learn to control his Aura while waiting.

 **Ding!**

 **Through specific actions you have gained the skill 'Aura manipulation'**

 **Aura Manipulation (Passive) Level 1 (0% exp)**

 **Manipulating your aura is the key to learning how to use $!$# &. This skill allows better control over Aura**

 **Passively grants +10% Int and Wis, +10% aura control.**

Izuku felt himself get smarter just for getting that skill. He continued manipulating his Aura as he studied trying to increase his mental stats.

 **Ding!**

"Oh what now?!"

 **Through specific actions you have gained the skill 'Studying'**

 **Studying (passive) Level 1 (0%)**

 **+10% stat gain to mental stats.**

"Studying is a skill as well?! And that skill should be much higher!" Gamer's mind kicked in calming him down. "Ok now I understand, when the game started everything was reset back to average but my Secret genius perk really helps with it."

 **For understanding the mechanics of the game you gain 2 Wis.**

 **For diligently studying, you gain 2 Int.**

'wait, what if I used one of my manga to learn a healing skill?' He began looking threw his comics and manga.

 **You have gained a skillbook (bleach) This skill book contains the skills:**

 **Getsuga Tensho**

 **Healing Kido**

 **Bakudo (way of binding)**

 **Hado (way of destruction)**

 **Tap on the one you wish to learn. Warning: you can only learn one skill from a skill book. You must find another skill book to learn these skills.**

Izuku tapped on Healing Kido causing the book to burst into golden particles.

 **Ding!**

 **Through the use of a skill book you have learned the skill 'Healing Kido'**

 **Healing Kido (active) Level 1(0% exp) Cost: 50 Ap per second**

 **By using one's spiritual energy, one can heal the body of oneself, or others.**

 **Heals 20 Hp and Sp per second.**

"yes!" He shouted out in glee. He began using the healing spell to heal himself, he looked at the timer and saw the seconds counting down faster than before. His Regeneration was much faster than how much he was using so he put the remaining mana into his Aura. The Milky white aura around him seemed to explode outward as more Ap was being used. He could feel his torn muscles slowly fixing themselves. This continued until the torn muscle was completely repaired.

 **Ding! Ding! Ding!**

 **Your torn muscle has been fixed, you have gained +5 Str.**

 **Aura has increased by 6 levels.**

 **Aura (Passive/Active) Level 10 (51.32% exp) Cost: 30 Ap/minute Base**

 **Aura is the manifestation of one's soul. Aura allows one to create shields around themselves and Heal from wounds.**

 **Passive effects: +40% to physical and mental stats, +110% Hp and Sp Regen)**

 **Active effects: Additional +40% to physical and mental stats, Hp regen increased by an Additional 110%, 30% damage reduction.**

 **Using more Ap increases effects and leveling speed**

 **Healing Kido Has increased by 4 Levels**

 **Healing Kido (active) Level 5(42.34% exp) Cost: 48 Ap per second**

 **By using one's spiritual energy, one can heal the body of oneself, or others.**

 **Heals 24 Hp and Sp per second.**

Izuku sighed happily at this and decided to study and level aura manipulation for the rest of the day.

_Line break_

 **End of chapter stats.**

 **Izuku Midoriya**

 **Level 2**

 **Title: none**

 **Quirk: Unknown**

 **Hp 170/170 (regen 71 Hp per minute)**

 **Sp 280/280 (regen 118 Sp per minute)**

 **Ap 750/750 (regen 151 Se per minute)**

 **Ki (Locked)**

 **Chakra (Locked)**

 **Str: 23 (+40%)= 32**

 **Vit: 12 (+40%)= 17**

 **Dex: 17 (+40%)= 24**

 **End: 20 (+40%)= 28**

 **Int: 13 (+198%) =39**

 **Wis: 12 (+198%) =36**

 **Luck: 10**

 **Bonus points: 5**

 **Perks: Secret Genius: (+100% to Int and Wis)**

 **Flaws: Fanboy (-10% stat gain),**

 **Sorry If this chapter wasn't very long or good, I am still getting the hang of it but before you go I need to say somethings.**

 **One: I am going to a job Interview tomorrow so if I get the job I will have less time to write, don't worry, I will still write but updates are not going to be as regular as they once were.**

 **Two: I am currently doing a rewrite on my other fanfiction, The Gaming Hero. Once I get to a good enough point im going to upload it, I won't take down the first one as I want to finish it.**

 **Three: I put my first fanfiction, The Gaming Hero, on Hiatus as I didn't know what to do with it, I didn't want to have Izuku become an Op character but with the way I wrote it, its going to happen, that's why I am making a second one. This one won't be Op right away and will have some different elements to it. But for my first one, he will be Op and I don't even care what happens to it. Im just going to let my imagination flow with it.**

 **Please review and tell me your thoughts, Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, Welcome back to The Gaming Hero Revamped! I appreciate how much you guys seem to like this story so without further ado!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, The Gamer, or anything else referenced in this story. Please support the official release.**

_Line break_

After healing his torn muscles Izuku started studying. While studying he used aura manipulation to make various shapes using his aura. After two hours Izuku looked at the time.

 **Time: 2:47 Pm**

Izuku decided to stop and do something else. He looked at the windows that he had ignored during this time.

 **Through diligent studying, you have gained 4 Int.**

 **Aura manipulation has gone up by 5**

 **Aura manipulation (Passive) Level 6 (37.12% exp)**

 **Passively grants +20% Int and Wis, +20% Aura control**

 **Studying has gone up by 7**

 **Studying (passive) Level 8 (19.39% exp)**

 **+24% increase to mental stat gain**

Despite studying for so long he didn't get any points in Wis. Maybe studying isn't what increases Wis, maybe strategy does. Izuku opened up his laptop once more and started looking up strategy games. He continued playing until 5 pm and got several things.

 **Through making wise decisions, your Wis has increased by 6**

 **Through repeated actions you have gained the skill Tactics**

 **Tactics (Passive) Level 6 (27.43% exp)**

 **A hero doesn't just need only strength, but he also needs a plan.**

 **+20% increase to effectiveness of Wis when making a plan.**

 **Gaming (Passive) Level 10 (42.37% exp)**

 **Studies show that gamers are much more reactive and thoughtful than normal people.**

 **+28% increase in reactivity and exp towards tactics.**

"Even Gaming became a skill?! How?! Why?!" Izuku shouted while slamming his head against the wall.

Gamers mind kicked in and calmed Izuku down. 'alright, what are my stats at?'

 **Izuku Midoriya**

 **Level 2**

 **Title: none**

 **Quirk: Unknown**

 **Hp 170/170 (regen 71 Hp per minute)**

 **Sp 280/280 (regen 118 Sp per minute)**

 **Ap 1160/1160 (regen 118 Se per minute)**

 **Ki (Locked)**

 **Chakra (Locked)**

 **Str: 23 (+40%)= 32**

 **Vit: 12 (+40%)= 17**

 **Dex: 17 (+40%)= 24**

 **End: 20 (+40%)= 28**

 **Int: 17 (+226%) =57**

 **Wis: 18 (+226%) =59**

 **Luck: 10**

 **Bonus points: 5**

 **Perks: Secret Genius: (+100% to Int and Wis)**

 **Flaws: Fanboy (-10% stat gain)**

'wow I have a lot of Ap right now. But I still have not unlocked the Ki yet. Just how am I supposed to unlock it? Alright lets think about this, When I gained a skill that required Ap to use I gained the stat, Then that Aura skill popped up.' Izuku pulled up the skill from his skill menu.

 **Aura (Passive/Active) Level 10 (51.32% exp) Cost: 30 Ap/minute Base**

 **Aura is the manifestation of one's soul. Aura allows one to create shields around themselves and Heal from wounds.**

 **Passive effects: +40% to physical and mental stats, +110% Hp and Sp Regen)**

 **Active effects: Additional +40% to physical and mental stats, Hp regen increased by an Additional 110%, 30% damage reduction.**

 **Using more Ap increases effects and leveling speed**

"Aura is the manifestation of one's soul… wait… Ap would be short for Aura points. Meaning that stat is directly tied to this skill. And since Aura is the manifestation of one's soul, then that would mean that Ki would be the other part! The energy of the body, just like in DragonBall Z! Meaning I need to get stronger in order to unlock it. Unlocking it now would probably be bad for my health."

Izuku then got an idea. He opened up the gravity seal menu

 **[Gravity Seal Lv 10]**

 **1x**

 **2x: +100% physical stat gain**

 **3x: +200% physical stat gain**

 **4x**

Izuku noticed that he could now use the 3x seal. He tapped the 3x and immediately felt much heavier.

 **Izuku Midoriya**

 **Level 2**

 **Title: none**

 **Quirk: Unknown**

 **Hp 170/170 (regen 71 Hp per minute)**

 **Sp 280/280 (regen 118 Sp per minute)**

 **Ap 1160/1160 (regen 118 Se per minute)**

 **Ki (Locked)**

 **Chakra (Locked)**

 **Sp due to gravity seal 93/93**

 **Str: 23 (+40%)= 32**

 **Vit: 12 (+40%)= 17**

 **Dex: 17 (+40%)= 24**

 **End: 20 (+40%)= 28**

 **Int: 17 (+226%) =57**

 **Wis: 18 (+226%) =59**

 **Luck: 10**

 **Bonus points: 5**

 **Perks: Secret Genius: (+100% to Int and Wis)**

 **Flaws: Fanboy (-10% stat gain)**

 **Gravity seal: -75% to all physical stats. +200% stat gain**

 **Progress to broken bones: 25%**

When Izuku saw how much faster his stats would get he jumped in joy, or at least he tried to. He could barely move due to the gravity that was pressing down onto him. However he was confused about how his stats were decreased, and worried about notification about broken bones. He used observe on it to see just what it was.

 **Broken bones (Status effect)**

 **A status effect caused by training, this makes it much harder to move and combined with the status effect Torn Muscles one will barely be able to move at all. However, your bones will heal up even stronger before giving you +5 Vit.**

'so now there was a stat showing just how close I am to breaking my bones or tearing my muscles. That's really helpful.' Izuku created an ID-

 **Ping!**

-and started walking back to the beach to train. He had to activate his Aura in order to slow the breaking of his bones.

When he got to the beach he sat down as his bones were almost broken.

 **Broken bones: 95%**

 **Torn muscles: 43%**

He as much mana as he could into healing his almost status effects. He watched it slowly tick down as he felt his bones and muscles slowly get stronger.

 **Ding!**

 **Healing your creaking bones has granted you +4 vit.**

 **Healing your tearing muscles has granted you +2 str.**

 **Aura has leveled up 3 times**

 **Aura (passive/active) Level 13 (12.19% exp) Cost: 30 Ap/minute Base**

 **Aura is the manifestation of one's soul. Aura allows one to create shields around themselves and Heal from wounds.**

 **Passive effects: +43% to physical and mental stats, +113% Hp and Sp Regen)**

 **Active effects: Additional +43% to physical and mental stats, Hp regen increased by an Additional 113%, 32% damage reduction.**

 **Using more Ap increases effects and leveling speed**

'So healing them before they become status effects still gives me some stats, I can easily abuse this. But it is going to hurt a lot.'

Izuku began moving as much trash as he could. He could feel his bones creaking from the effects of the gravity seal. With his Ap regen at 118 per minute he could activate his Aura almost 4 times over, increasing his Hp regen to an astounding 538 Hp per minute. His max Hp wasn't even that high! Meaning he could continue for several hours without tiring, well, physically at least. He still wanted to sleep, even if he didn't need it.

He kept on Moving trash until 8 pm gaining him an astounding bonus of 12 Str, 14 Vit, and 16 End. His aura skill also leveled up about 12 times (god bless the ability to overcharge this skill). His passive skill body training also leveled up about 6 times! He deactivated his gravity seal and started heading back home.

When he got home he felt exhausted, more so than he did earlier. He managed to take a shower before passing out on his bed.

(Line Break)

 **You have slept in your bed, you are fully healed and rested.**

'alright, now that I have a full night of sleep lets see what my stats are at. I didn't check last night so I want to know.' Izuku then opened his stat page.

 **Izuku Midoriya**

 **Level 2**

 **Title: none**

 **Quirk: Unknown**

 **Hp 410/410 (regen 187 Hp per minute)**

 **Sp 570/570 (regen 260 Sp per minute)**

 **Ap 1160/1160 (regen 118 Se per minute)**

 **Ki (Locked)**

 **Chakra (Locked)**

 **Str: 35 (+58%)= 55**

 **Vit: 26 (+58%)= 41**

 **Dex: 17 (+58%)= 27**

 **End: 36 (+58%)= 57**

 **Int: 17 (+226%) =57**

 **Wis: 18 (+226%) =59**

 **Luck: 10**

 **Bonus points: 5**

 **Perks: Secret Genius: (+100% to Int and Wis)**

"holy shit, I did not realize I had gotten so far for my physical stats, and since tomorrow is a school day I want to put as much as I can into my physical stats. While I am at school I can easily gain more mental stats by listening to lectures or by studying. Maybe once I get strong enough I will unlock that Ki stat, Since Ki is physical energy and Aura is spiritual, combining the two should unlock the chakra stat' Nodding at his game plan he left the house to start training.

Izuku ran as fast as he could to the beach giving him 2 points to Dex. He noticed how much lower his Dex was than everything else and decided to do something about that. He decided to get some rope and tie himself to a large amount of objects and begin running as fast as possible. This was the training he was looking for. This was the training he needed! Using this method he managed to clear out a large portion of trash and gained himself a sh*t load of points.

 **By pushing your muscles to their limits your Str has increased by 12**

 **By healing your creaking bones your Vit has increased by 14**

 **By running as fast as you can your Dex has increased by 18**

 **By Constantly using up all your stamina your End has increased by 10**

 **For combining 2 different training exercises your Int and Wis has increased by 3**

 **Aura has leveled up 7 times**

 **Aura (Passive/Active) Level 35 (51.32% exp) Cost: 25 Ap/minute Base**

 **Aura is the manifestation of one's soul. Aura allows one to create shields around themselves and Heal from wounds.**

 **Passive effects: +65% to physical and mental stats, +135% Hp and Sp Regen)**

 **Active effects: Additional +65% to physical and mental stats, Hp regen increased by an Additional 135%, 42.5% damage reduction.**

 **Using more Ap increases effects and leveling speed**

'wait, wasn't mom supposed to come back today? Just what time is it right now?!'

 **Time: 7:24**

'Sh*t I lost track of time! This is going to be hell to explain to mom!' Izuku began running back home, putting extra ap into his aura boosting his speed even further.

When he got home he saw his mothers car in the driveway and braced himself.

"Hey mom I'm home!" said Izuku.

"Hello Izuku, where were ….you...today…." she said trailing off as she noticed her son had changed dramatically.

"I was out training, my quirk finally manifested yesterday while you were out and I needed to start getting stronger. It actually helped with training quite a lot!" He said.

"Wait you got your quirk?! What is it?!" Yelled Inko, she thought that after all this time Izuku would not be able to even have a quirk.

"Well, that's a bit difficult to explain. It makes my life into a video game and I have been increasing my stats all weekend." He began explaining all he knew about his quirk and the training he had been going through. She was shocked and almost fainted when she heard about how he was breaking his bones to become stronger. He explained his plan to become stronger, using school days to increase his mental stats while using the weekends and days off to work on physical stats.

"But that doesn't explain how you got so strong in so little time though." she said.

"I have the ability to create instant dungeons, I made empty ones and looked around to find a training area, I went to the beach and made it my training area, and as a reward for completing that quest I got a gravity seal, it goes up to ten times gravity and decreases my stats while training but massively increases my stat gain when training." Said Izuku

"But what about your broken bones?! None of your bones are broken right now so does that mean you got a healing skill?" Asked Inko

"When I got the ability to make instant dungeons I also unlocked my aura. Aura is the manifestation of the soul, allowing one to heal and increase their strength. This unlocked the skill Aura which passively increased my health and stamina regen, but it is also an active skill, pouring Ap into this skill gives another increase to health regen and stats, while also decreasing damage taken. By pouring a large amount of Ap into my aura I was able to constantly heal my bones and muscles as I trained." explain Izuku as he tried to comfort his mother.

"So… can anyone learn how to use Aura?" she asked.

"I don't know but it is possible. Maybe I could form a party?" asked Izuku.

 **ERROR!**

 **Party function has not been installed yet.**

 **System Stability at 60%.**

 **Relations tab is now open.**

 **[This tab can be very useful, The better your relationship with someone, the better your teamwork is with them. When the party function becomes available it offers even better bonuses. It allows for ERROR!]**

"Izuku? Is something wrong?" Inko asked. "You have just been staring at nothing for about a minute."

"Sorry, the system stability just went up to 60% opening the relations tab." As soon as he said this a new window opened up.

 **[Relations]**

 **{help}**

 **Inko Midoriya Exalted (10000/10000)**

 **Katsuki Bakugo Unfriendly (0/1000)**

 **Hisashi Midoriya unknown (not seen in years)**

 **Mitsuki Bakugo Liked (0/2500)**

Well that seems about right, Izuku had not seen his father in years so he didn't exactly have a relationship with him. However, he was surprised that Katsuki was only unfriendly with him and not any lower.

"Well the party function has not been added yet as the system is still stabilizing. It should unlock once it gets higher." said Izuku.

"Well, promise me you will take it easy for a while okay? I don't like the idea of you breaking your bones." She said.

"Alright, I'm going to go and get some sleep." said Izuku as he got up to go to his room.

(Line break)

 **You have slept in your bed. You are fully healed.**

Izuku sighed, today he was going to have to go back and deal with Bakugo. This won't end well at all.

As Izuku was getting ready he used observe on almost everything he could, he also practiced his aura manipulation.

 **Aldera Junior High uniform Level 1**

 **+20% mental stat gain**

 **Durability 20/20**

 **Scrambled eggs and toast Lv 25**

 **Increases Hp and Sp regeneration by 50%**

 **+25% physical stat gain**

 **Lasts for 5 Hours**

However Izuku was mildly surprised when he used observe on a tree while outside.

 **Sakura tree Lv 5**

 **A beautiful tree with pink leaves. Leveling up this tree increases durability and growth.**

 **Durability 100/100**

The tree was quite young yet still big, but how would he level it up? He walked over to the tree and put a hand on it. He channeled some of his aura into the tree.

 **Ding!**

 **Through specific actions you have gained the skill Magic green thumb.**

 **Magic green thumb (Active) Level 1 (0.00% exp)**

 **This skill allows one to channel energy into plants and make them stronger. Small scale plants (grass, flowers, bushes, etc.) give off energy which heals people around them and can help recharge oneself. Large scale plants (trees) become stronger and sturdier, Allowing one to use for training or for making weapons. Higher level trees can be stronger that steel.**

 **Conversions: 1Ap =0.1 Exp, 1Ki=0.2 Exp, 1Chakra=0.3 Exp**

 **Ap 1230/1230== 1130/1230**

 **Sakura tree Lv 5 (10/2500 Exp)**

Izuku smiled at this. If he became strong enough he could make powerful weapons from just wood! And from what he read. Leveling up a tree increases its growth, so he wouldn't need to cut it down, only take off a couple of branches which would grow back because of it being a high level!

He Filed this away in his mind for another day and ran to school. He noticed that he was almost twice as fast compared to before. However, he knew that his quirk was obviously going to be known and needed to come up with a cover for his quirk. He could say that his quirk was his Aura and the ability to manipulate it to do various things.

When he got to school a window suddenly popped up in front of him.

 **Aldera Junior High School**

 **+50% to mental stat gain up to 100 Int and 100 Wis (they go up at the same time.)**

 **+15% to physical stat gain up to 50 in all Physical**

'So the school itself gives bonuses?! My stats are going to skyrocket when I start learning! And not only that but my perk and Aura more than triple my mental stats!' Thought Izuku excitedly.

As Izuku went inside everyone looked at him shocked, The nerd with no quirk looked so much stronger! And in just two days!

When Bakugo saw him his eyes opened shocked as well, he rushed up to Izuku and started yelling.

"What the hell Deku! Two days ago you were a scrawny nobody! What the fuck happened?!" Bakugo yelled.

"I got my quirk, I call it aura, it allows me to manipulate energy to heal myself and make me stronger. I found out about it on saturday and immediately after I started training. There is a beach near here where people pour their junk. I went there and started moving as I could, even breaking my own bones before healing them back up with my aura." said Izuku.

"Bullshit! Show me!" yelled Bakugo.

Izuku activated his aura and looked at his childhood friends face as a milky white aura burst to life around him. "See? If I train enough in it I might be able to make constructs, the reason why I went to the beach is because I thought it relied on my physical power, truth is it doesn't. It uses my mental power. The stronger my mind, the stronger it becomes."

Bakugo looked on at Izuku before walking away. "What ever, its not like its as strong as my quirk though."

 **Ding!**

 **After telling Bakugo the (somewhat) truth, you have brought back your relationship up to neutral.**

Izuku smiled before sitting down and getting his books to study. He used observe on bakugo to see his stats.

 **Katsuki Bakugo**

 **Level 5**

 **Title: Prideful Pyro**

 **Quirk: Explosions**

 **Hp 230/230**

 **Sp 160/160**

 **QE 210/210**

 **Str 17**

 **Vit 23**

 **Dex 19**

 **End 16**

 **Int 15**

 **Wis 12**

 **Luck 10**

 **Energy 21**

 **Perks: (Quirk bonus: explosions cause no harm to self.)**

 **Flaws: (Short temper: 50% easier to anger, -25% reputation gain), (Superiority complex: -40% stat point gain)**

Energy? QE? What were those two stats supposed to be for? Another window opened up.

 **[Quirks]**

 **[Emitter quirks are different in the fact that even if the user is full on stamina, they may not be able to use their quirk, This is because they don't have enough energy. QE stands for Quirk Energy and allows one to use their quirks more. While the quirk itself gets more powerful and requires less energy, the user can go beyond the normal amount and pour more energy into their attack giving it devastating results.]**

 **[Transformation quirks use energy as well as the user's stamina. The more energy one puts into the Transformation, the more powerful it becomes.]**

 **[Mutant type quirks do not use energy but give minor additions to power as well as whatever the quirk gives.]**

Well that cleared things up.

As the day went on Izuku began racking up points in Int and Wis quickly. He easily did any homework assigned before class even finished, shocking the teachers and students. He managed to get a total of 5 points in Int and Wis before the day was over. As he walked home he put his hand onto the same sakura tree as before before putting more energy into it.

 **Ap 1520/1520== 0/1520**

 **Sakura tree Level 5 (162/2500 exp)**

 **Magical green thumb level: 1==3**

His Ap filled back up after 10 minutes. When he got home he went into the backyard and looked at the lawn. There was a small tree near the back of the yard and flowers were growing along the sides of the fences (I am just making this up, I don't know if this is true). He used observe on the grass to see what level it is.

 **Backyard lawn level 1 (0/1325 exp)**

 **Gives no bonus effects**

 **Number of grass blades: 1325**

 **Each blade of grass gives an average of 0 regen to all stats.**

 **Oak tree Level 1 (0/500)**

 **A very young Oak wood tree in the back of your yard.**

 **Durability 30/30**

 **Magical green thumb (Active) Level 3 (1.27% exp)**

 **Conversions: 1Ap= 0.3 Exp, 1Ki=0.6 exp, 1Chakra=0.09 exp.**

Izuku knelt down on the lawn and channeled all his Ap into the ground.

 **Ap 1520/1520==0/1520**

 **Backyard lawn Level 1 (456/1325 exp)**

 **Number of grass blades: 1325**

 **Gives a total of 22.8 regen to all stats.**

 **Magical green thumb level 3==5**

Izuku looked at his base regen. Hp regens 310 per minute, Sp regens 357 per minute, and Ap regens 154 per minute. Meaning now he has about 333 Hp regen, 380 Sp regen, and 177 Ap regen! Each blade of grass seemed to only need 1 exp for the first level, and each blade of grass gave 0.05 regen every level. If he had a big enough area he would never run out of mana!

 **Ding! Ding!**

 **Quest Obtained!**

 **Objective: Obtain a large amount of land so you can level all the grass there.**

 **Quest rewards: 10000 exp, Powerful Energy Battery, Double Hp, Sp, Se, Ki, and Chakra.**

 **Quest failure: 1000 exp.**

 **Quest Obtained!**

 **Objective: Use your new Magical green thumb skill and make the strongest and largest tree possible.**

 **Quest rewards: 10000 exp, Title: Master Gardener.**

 **Title gained**

 **Trainee Gardener**

 **+10% effectiveness to growing plants.**

'Wow, That is going to take a lot of work. And how large does the field need to be? Also, I gained a title? What other titles can I get?' thought Izuku.

Izuku sat down to think of ideas for skills. 'My magical green thumb description said something about making weapons, maybe there is a skill for crafting?' Izuku looked around the backyard and saw several sticks laying on the ground. Maybe he could make something out of those? He picked up the sticks and picked up some rocks. He pulled out some rope he got from the beach the other day and started wrapping a big rock around a large sturdy stick.

 **Ding!**

 **Through specific actions you have gained the skill 'Crafting'**

 **Crafting (active) level 1 (0% exp)**

 **Through crafting one can make legendary weapons using common items. Raising your crafting level will improve your creations.**

 **Unlocks crafting menu**

 **You have made a makeshift Axe**

 **Makeshift Axe Level 0**

 **+5 blunt damage, +5 slashing damage.**

 **Durability 20/20**

Izuku opened up his menu and looked at the crafting tab.

 **[Crafting]**

 **[Stone tools]**

 **{Stone Axe}**

 **{Stone Pickaxe}**

 **{Stone Sword}**

 **{Stone Shovel}**

Izuku tapped on the stone Pickaxe, however he could not make it as the materials needed to be in his inventory. He put some rocks and sticks into his inventory.

 **[Inventory]**

 **x12 Small rocks**

 **x3 Medium rocks**

 **x18 Small sticks**

 **x2 Medium sticks**

Izuku then tapped on the stone pickaxe once more.

 **[Stone Pickaxe]**

 **Requires 2 Medium sticks and 3 medium rocks. Craft? Y/N**

Izuku tapped yes.

 **You have crafted a stone pickaxe.**

 **Stone Pickaxe Level 0**

 **Increases mining speed by 20%**

 **Ding!**

 **Crafting's level has gone up by 1**

Izuku then tapped on the stone sword.

 **[Stone sword]**

 **Requires 1 Medium stick and 2 medium rocks. Craft? Y/N**

Izuku looked around but didn't see anymore Mid sized sticks or rocks. He tapped yes to see what would happen.

 **3 small sticks have been converted to 1 medium stick.**

 **6 small rocks have been converted to 2 medium rocks.**

 **You have crafted a stone sword.**

 **Stone sword Level 0**

 **+11 slashing damage, +11 piercing damage.**

'Oh, so smaller items can be combined into larger items, wait why is the stone sword only level 1?' Izuku thought.

 **[Crafting guide]**

 **[Every item crafted starts off at level 1, to increase the level, add another of the same type to increase the level. Every level increases the items power by 1% per crafting level]**

'Ahh, so If I make an axe and combine the two, their levels will add up, that's really handy!'

 **Ding!**

 **Quest obtained**

 **Quest objective: Use your ID creation to make an ID and locate a mineshaft. This mineshaft will provide you with materials for making better weapons.**

 **Quest reward: 2500 exp, A usable mineshaft, Blacksmith skill.**

 **Quest failure: 250 exp, you will never become a legendary maker of weapons.**

 **Time Limit: 5 Hours**

'Wait what? I can get a mineshaft? Well that will make it easier to make money and craft weapons. I want to see how strong of weapon I can make!' thought Izuku. He looked at his ID creation and saw two new worlds.

 **ID creation and destruction (Active) Level 2 (25% exp) Cost 50 Ap**

 **Allows one to create and escape from instant dungeons. Higher levels make better dungeons to train in.**

 **Current dungeons:**

 **Empty**

 **Zombie**

 **Dark Depths**

"Dark depths? What is that?" Izuku tapped it to see what it was.

 **Dark Depths: a dark world filled with riches, this world is popular among miners and dwarfs. Be sure and bring some sticks to make a torch!**

Izuku smiled, this was just what he needed, but how did he get this Dungeon, was it given to him by the quest?

Izuku raised his hand into the air and said "Dark Depths." The world seemed to shatter like glass. Just like the description said, it was very dark. He used his Aura and made a sphere of light to see around himself. The floor was made of stone and there wasn't much to see. Izuku started walking around and before long he saw what looked like black rocks.

 **Coal (crafting ingredient)**

 **Used for making torches, smelting metals, and powering generators.**

Izuku brought out the stone pickaxe from his inventory and started mining. He managed to gain 4 big lumps of coal. He put them into his inventory and looked at the crafting screen. He was now able to make torches. He made several handfuls of torches and placed them down, generating a much larger amount of light than his aura sphere.

"So where am I supposed to find a mineshaft? Or am I supposed to make one?" thought Izuku before getting an idea. He mined about 16 pieces of stone before his pickaxe broke.

He left the dark depths and entered an empty ID, he got out his Axe and started cutting down trees.

 **Ding!**

 **For repeated actions you have gained the skills 'Mining' and 'Woodcutting'**

 **Mining (passive) Level 1**

 **+5% mining speed**

 **+1% chance of getting double drops.**

 **Woodcutting (passive) Level 1**

 **+5% Woodcutting speed**

 **+1% chance of getting rare drops.**

After cutting a tree down many sticks and logs appear in his inventory while the cut down tree disappears. After a while his axe breaks and he heads back to the Dark Depths. He sets down a torch and begins crafting more pickaxes. He begins hitting the ground with a pickaxe mining a hole down into the earth. After about Half an hour of him mining down he stops and starts mining forwards. He manages to run into a vein of iron and uses observe on it.

 **Iron ore**

 **Iron is used in many recipes from weapons and armor, to vehicles and buildings.**

 **Requires stone axe to mine.**

Izuku mines the iron before mining out a large area for him to move around in and put objects into (Btw, when I said he mined down he mined down making stairs behind him so he can go back up). After a long while his final pickaxe broke and he finished. He even managed to get a point in str as well.

 **Quest complete**

 **Quest reward: 2500 exp, A usable mineshaft, Blacksmith skill.**

 **You have leveled up!**

Izuku felt his stamina heal back up completely. He opened up his skill page and looked at the blacksmith skill.

 **Blacksmith (Passive) Level 1**

 **Allows one to make a furnace and melt down metals to make into weapons.**

 **Increases speed of Smelting by 5%**

 **Increases chance of getting double drops by 1%**

Izuku smiled before looking at the time.

 **Time: 7:23 pm**

Izuku decided it was time to leave and go back to bed.

He exited the ID (gaining another level in it) and appeared in the backyard. He headed inside and ate dinner before going to bed.

(Linebreak)

The week passd by quickly. During this time Izuku managed to almost double his Int and Wis. He also gained several levels in crafting, Mining, and blacksmithing. His mineshaft had several furnaces for smelting metals and his inventory had about 50 iron 38 copper, and 27 aluminum. He now had a full set of iron armor, it did weigh him down a bit but it gave excellent defense.

Now that it was the weekend he had time to work on his physical stats! Izuku was excited. He decided that he was first going to clean up the real beach, maybe cleaning up the real beach could offer some kind of bonus? He activated his gravity seal and noticed he could set it to 5x, deciding that it was worth a shot he pressed it and immediately fell on the floor.

 **Broken bones: 57%**

'Holy shit! Its already at 57%? and its still increasing!' Izuku quickly poured all his regening ap into his aura. The broken bones started healing slowly, Increasing his aura may increase his stats but it doesn't decrease the effects. At least not yet.

 **Ding!**

 **For healing your creaking bones your Vit has increased by 2!**

Izuku struggled as he tried to stand up.

 **For pushing your muscles to their limits your Str has increased by 2.**

Izuku fell back to the ground, he looked at his stamina bar and noticed that it was empty. All that struggling had already wiped out his stamina. He wasn't ready for this, but that didn't matter. As his stamina started going up he began pushing himself off the ground again.

 **For healing your creaking bones your Vit has increased by 2**

 **For pushing your muscles to their limits your Str has increased by 2**

 **For pushing your body after its tired your End has increased by 2**

 **For reaching 50 Str you have received a new skill.**

 **Crushing Grip (Passive) Lv max**

 **If you have met the Str requirement you are able to lift anything without your hands slipping.**

'oh… well that's neat! Wait, he can gain skills if he meets certain thresholds? That is incredibly overpowered!' Izuku thought, After about half an hour he was able to stand up again.

 **For Healing your creaking bones your Vit has increased by 8**

 **For pushing your muscles to their limits your Str has increased by 5**

 **For pushing your body after its tired your End has increased by 6**

 **For reaching 50 Vit you have received a new skill.**

 **Physical resistance (passive) Level 1**

 **Decreases damage taken by physical attacks by 1%**

 **For reaching 50 End you have received a new skil.**

 **For reaching 50 Str and Vit you have unlocked Ki and gained a new skill.**

 **Ki blast (active) Level 1 Cost 100 Ki**

 **A ranged attack that does 102% of your Str+Vit damage.**

'Finnally! I unlocked my Ki! Now I just need to unlock my chakra!' Thought Izuku. He deactivated the gravity seal and almost jumped into the air due to how light he felt. 'alright first I want to see how strong this new Ki blast attack is.

He moved his hand over to the piles of trash and fired. The ki blast blew up lots of the trash but made a loud explosion and a small crater. 'well now, that is quite powerful.' He began heading home, as the blast probably attracted a lot of attention. He thought about how to use his ki and began to focus it all around him. A violent white aura appeared around him (basically how the aura's in dragon ball z look). He started moving the Ki around him and tried to pick himself up with it. He slowly lifted off the ground. 

**Ding!**

 **Through specific actions you have gained the skill 'Flight'**

 **Flight (active) Level 1 Cost 15 Ki per second/base**

 **This skill allows one to fly through the air with astounding speeds.**

 **Max speed: 30mpr**

Izuku smiled at this and flew the rest of the way home gaining a single level in it, however he fell as he didn't have very much ki at the current time.

"Mom I'm home!"

"Really? That was fast!" Said Inko

"Yeah, I finally unlocked my Ki, now I just have to mix the two to make chakra!" Izuku exclaimed happily.

"Good for you Dear! Just be careful ok?"

"Don't worry, I will definitely be careful" he said putting her at ease. He walked upstairs to his room and began to focus on the two energies, It was extremely difficult but he was confident he could do this.

After about an hour of focusing he finally had something, he was starting to mix the two energies!

 **Ding!**

 **By combining your physical and spiritual energies, you have finally unlocked your chakra!**

Izuku could feel the energy coursing through him, he smiled and went over to his shelf of manga and took out the first chapter of the naruto books.

 **You have obtained a skill book, this skill book contains the techniques.**

 **Shadowclone jutsu**

 **Hiding like a mole Jutsu**

 **Shunshin jutsu.**

Izuku immediately pressed shadowclone and the book exploded into particles.

 **Ding!**

 **By using a skill book, you have obtained the skill Shadowclone jutsu**

 **Shadowclone Jutsu (active) Level 1 Cost: 500 chakra per shadow clone**

 **Shadow clones are scouts meant to look for information. One good hit dispels it but higher levels of chakra mean more damage can be taken.**

Izuku smiled widely. He finally had the shadow clone technique! He immediately summoned one.

"Hey boss!" Said the clone

"Yes it works! Now I want you to go to the dark depths and start mining, use the iron in the inventory to make more pickaxes, if you need more sticks then go to an empty Dungeon and cut down some trees. Got all that?" said Izuku

"Yep!" The clone then disappeared from sight.

He summoned another clone and had it study as much as possible, he would go to the empty dungeon and start training.

_Line break_

 **Alright I'm going to stop there, the next chapter will be Izuku fighting against the sludge monster.**

 **Please review I want to know what you guys think!**


End file.
